tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owenguy101's TDI camp
Owenguy101's TDI camp is a place where anyone can sign up and see who'll win. Sign ups are officially closed. Contestants Staff Host - Owenguy101 Contestants Sunshineandravioli sorreltail18 (call me sorrel) TDI19 Nalyd Renrut Ezekielguy Ekaj Renrut Eliminated Usitgz Out Day 1 thebiggesttdifan Out Day 2 Tdi Out Day 5 Codaa5 Out Day 6 Elimination chart Color Code *Pink = Sunshine's team *Dark Green = Ezekielguy's team *Blue = Blue team *Gold = Gold team *White = Wasn't assigned on a team *Yellow = Won the challenge *Light Green = Still conpeting *Red = Voted off / Red team *Grey = Not competing Day 1 Owenguy101: Welcome to Owenguy101's TDI camp! Where 9 people will compete in challenges. for the next few weeks. And here comes Nalyd. Nalyd: *arrives and looks around* This is it? Owenguy101: Yep. I hope you'll enjoy it. Nalyd: Sure. Owenguy101: Okay. Go stand over there. And heres our next contestant. Sunshine the ravioli pixie! Sunshine: 'Sup bro! Nice place you got here! *eats raviolis* THEY SO TASTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Owenguy101: Glad for you to be here. I hope you'll do well in this competition. (CONF) Nalyd: Oh great, she's here! (Just kidding!) Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine. Stand over there with Nalyd. Here comes our next contestant. TDI19! TDI19: Hey, Owenguy! Thanks for letting me join your camp. Looking forward to it! Owenguy101: Glad to hear that. I'll hope you'll have a good time here. (CONF) Nalyd: Good to see TDI19 made it. Owenguy101: Our next contestant to arrive is Sorrel! Sorrel: *pops out of nowhere* hey! i see owenguy wait was I supposed to wait? Owenguy101: Nope. Now join you other fellow friends over there. More of our contestants are coming. SOrrel: yes-a Sunshine: SSSSOOOORRRRIIIIIIIEEEEE *waves* Sorrel: SUUUUNNNNNSSSSHHHHIIIIINNNNEEE!!!!*runs and gives her a bear hug* he he he bff! Owenguy101: Aww. What a sweet moment. Sunshine: All my BEEESSSTTTEEESSSTTT FWIEEENNNDDDSSS *creepy smile* are here!!! Well, okay, not all of them, but maybe by the time signups are done everyone will be! RAVIOLI *eats some* Sorrel: aren't you and owenguy brothers and sisters idk anyway i hope i see my other bff! Owenguy101: Well yes, but your other bffs will probably show up. We still got more people coming. *Usitgz arrives Usitgz: Hey everyone! Owenguy101: Welcome Usitgz! Glad you could make it. Sorrel: uhhh hey usitgz Usitgz: Hey Sorrel & Owenguy! Sorrel: Im glad I know all of you guys Usitgz: Too bad I don't know Owenguy better. Sorrel: me neither but I know most of you guys from Your Drama (i joined the new one) Usitgz: I remember your drama, the original, good times! Sorrel: Oh yes,! THat was my 1st rp camp ever I enjoyed being Izzy! Trent: My first camp too, Trent was fun, too bad it had to die, it was extremely popular! Owenguy101: Well everyone. You first challenge is starting in a few minutes. Come follow me. (Actually going to the bottom section.) First challenge (CONF) Nalyd: I don't know how I am going to do. Not a lot of friends here... Nalyd: When do we start? Owenguy101: Well I hope everyone is prepared because your first challenge is going to be an easy one. (Ekaj Renrut: Is it too late to join?) Owenguy101: Nope. Welcome to the camp. Sunshine: I am ready to RRRRUUUMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *eats ravioli* (CONF) Nalyd: I'm in it to win it! Nalyd: Bring it! Ekaj: Come on, hit me with your best shot. Nalyd: Are we starting now? Owenguy101: Your first challenge is to try and do a good picture of a TDI character. It'll be easy. You can recolor a picture, make a costume for the character, and so on. Nalyd: Like this? Owenguy101: Exactly. Just like that. Ready for some good news? TDI19: Totally. Nalyd: Sure... Owenguy101: The two best pictures and the people that did them will become team captains and will choose people for their team. The losing people will eliminate someone. Nalyd: Does the challenge have a deadline? Owenguy101: This challenge will be over by friday. Nalyd: Is mine good? Owenguy101: Yes, yours is good. Sorrel: ok dokey! (conf. Sorrel: Im here to win and make friends... oh yea Im friends with nearly everyone here! Ekaj: Mine is my custom character TATER TOT!!!! Sorrel: mine is,,,, myself JK (CONF) Nalyd: I guess TDI19 and Ekiaj would be on my side, and I'm on theirs.... This will end up very interesting I guess! Owenguy101: Okay. We've got 2 up and only 6 more pictures to be made. Good luck. Nalyd: Is there a due date? Owenguy101: I've already said it. The due date is friday. (Sunshineandravioli: Mine's finished but it won't let me put it in! Look at Image:Heather Redraw to see it.) Tdi:I hope this is good Sunshine: My picture was a hassle to upload and stick on here so all of you better like it!!! *eyetwitch* Owenguy101: Okay. The challenge is finished. It's now time to announce the winners. Nalyd: I think it'll be me and Sunshine. Ezekielguy: B-b-b-b-but what about ME??!!! Owenguy101: No arguing please. It's time to announce the first winner. Ezeielguy: yayyy. Owenguy101: The first winner is...(Drumrolling starts)...Sunshine! Sunshine: Photoshop=happiness! *hugs her computer* XD Nalyd: And... who else? thebiggesttdifan: *slowly curls to the ground* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Owenguy101: The other winner is...(Drumrolling and tense music starts) (A few seconds pass) Owenguy101: Ezekielguy! Nalyd: So who leaves? Owenguy101: That's the best part. The people who didn't win will decide who to vote off. But first. The runner-ups of this challenge. The runner-ups are TDI19 and Ekaj Renrut. And now it's time to vote the first person off. First elimination cerrmony Owenguy101: It's time to figure out who to vote off. You say who to vote off and I'll tally it up and see who'll leave. Remember. Sunshine and Ezekielguy have invincibility. Now do your votes. Ezekielguy-Ugitz (I changed my mind) Sunshine: Usitgz (sorry, but... you never showed up for the challenge...) TDI19: Sorry, Ustigz. You did not do the challenge. Owenguy101: Well I'm guessing that everyone might vote Usigtz and he didn't do the challenge so I guess he's out, but he was good joining this. Anyway. See you later for the next challenge. Day 2 (Nalyd Renrut: Can we start now?) (sorreltail18-anyone miss me! sorry i didn't do challnege i got VERY sick, am i still in?) Ezekielguy: yuppers! I just came back from making my own TDI audition Sorrel: hey Ezekielguy: sorrie, have you aver made a TDI audition it's actually pretty easy! I think that should be our next challenge. Owenguy101: Okay Sunshine and Ezekielguy. It's time to pick you teamates. Sunshine picks first. (sorreltail18- sunshine ain't on so we have to wait!) Sunshine: Uhh... I pick Sorrie! ^^ Sorrel: *gives sunshine a statue of duncan!* Ezekielguy: Ekaj! Sunshine: *huggles Duncan statue* Uhh... TDI19! Ezekielguy: the biggesttdifan! SORREL: WHERE DID OWENGUY GO!!!!! Sunshine: No clue. I pick Nayld! Ezekielguy: ok. then I guess Tdi's on our team! Tdi: YAY! ^^ Ezekiel: I hope the next challenge involves MS paint. ME WUFFLES MS PAINT!!! ^^ Sorrel: i don't have ms paint! and is there any more?? Ezekielguy: there isn't and are u sure you don't have MS paint??? Sorrel: JK JK JK JK wait i just have paint Owenguy101: Sorry I'm late. I see the teams are set. Ezekielguy: yuh. Owenguy101: Ready for today's challenge? Ezekielguy: yuh. Nalyd: Let's rock and roll! Sunshine: LET'S ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *air guitar* Sorrel: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!! he he he he he (CONF) Nalyd: I hope that our team wins. Me and TDI19 will vote together, and Sunshine and Sorrel will vote together. Maybe they'll vote for me. (conf.) sorrel: im really excited! I really hope i win this game! and-- car ears pop out* darn (CONF) Nalyd: I guess if we lose we'll have a tie breaker for the vote. (Conf.) Sunshine: Alliance? Strategy? Pfft. Who needs 'em? All I do is do my best in challenges and be nice to my team and competitors. It worked for Owen, it's worked for me. *eats raviolis* (CONF) Nalyd: I guess I am sort of a villain. Or just a genius. (conf.) Sorrel: look at me I have cat ears wait a minute IM CAT!!!!!! cat ears, paws, tail (Conf.) Sunshine: Have you ever noticed that Duncan's eyes are the same color as his peircings? 'Cause I have. *eats ravioli* (conf.) Sorrel: i hope my team doesn't mind me being cat right--- meow? (CONF) Nalyd: I think I'm the only serious contestant here.... (Conf.) Sunshine: *stares blankly at camera then eats ravioli* Sunshine: Hey Sorrie, have you seen my-- *blank stare* o_O Ichigo? (If anyone has any idea what I'm talking about I officially love you!!! XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Oh well, make sit easier to dominate. Sunshine: *bursts into Nalyd's confessional* DID SOMEONE SAY DOMINATE??? XD (CONF) Nalyd: And why was I picked last for the team?????? Sorrel: sunshine i hope you didn't notice me in cat! Sunshine: Ichigo? o_O (Conf.) Sunshine: Doesn't ANYONE read manga??? Anyways, I'm glad I got who I did on the team. I think we all have a real trust thing going on. We can all support each other and stuff. ^^ (conf.) Sorrel: when sunshine mentioned ichigo i should've reposnded differently Sorrel: I should know im half japanese come on click in stupid brain (CONF) Nalyd: I don't trust my team. I trust TDI19 but Sunshine and I are a little rocky and I BARELY trust the cat-girl. (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm especially glad I got Nayld on my team. He's a tough competitor, and with his help our team will be near invincible! I feel like I can really count on him to co-lead the team and be unbiased about eliminations. *grins stupidly* (Sunshineandravioli: Being oblivious is fun! XD) (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine seems very happy about me being on the team. Maybe she'd even vote with me. not if we voted Sorrel though. Sorrel: ichigo means strawberry (conf.) sorrel: TDI19 and Sunshine i couldn't vote off because they are my BFF but Nalyd... (CONF.) I love challeges! bring it on!!! yayyyy!!! (CONF) Nalyd: Maybe TDI19 will go first... (conf.) Sorrel: nalyd is ok, hes smart but... i just hope our team wins all the games!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: I really hope we don't lose anytime soon, I don't want to vote off any of my friends. Hopefully I'll do well as team captain. (CONF) Nalyd: For my own sake, I hope we win all the challenges. (I also hope we START soon!) Sorrel: anyone want Acron cookies! Nalyd: *looks up, then goes back to breaking sticks over his knee* Sunshine: ACORN COOKIES!!!!! XD *eats some, then stares at Nalyd* Hey Naaalllyyyd, what'cha doing? Nalyd: 'Dunno. Just breaking sticks. Letting out stress and anger. Sunshine: Huh. Personally, I prefer yoga. *does her sun-salutations* Sorrel:you guys stressed out, angry? Nalyd: Yes. *turns around, and walks towards woods* Sunshine: Nah, I just like yoga! Good for the body, good for the mind, good for the soul. Hey, I wonder where Nalyd's going. Nalyd: *walks into woods and sits on a log near a lake* Sorrel: *does lotus potion* uhh idk Sunshine: *sticks her legs behind her head but falls over* I CAN'T GET UP!!! x_X Nalyd: *pulls out knife and angrily starts carving something in a tree* Sunshine: *somehow gets up* That hurt! ^^ *eats ravioli and reads manga* Nalyd: *continues to walk through woods* (Conf.) Sunshine: *reading manga* Heheh... that Yuko... XD Nalyd: *returns to camp and sits on a log, looking very bored/annoyed* Sorrel*follows nalyd but nalyd doesn't know Sunshine: *randomly falls out of tree* Ow. Nalyd: *walks into boys' cabin, starts writing in journal* Sorrel: *whispers* darn it........* Nalyd: *realizes light is bad, walks back out to sit on log* Sunshine: *walking on random tightrope* Hey guys! Lookit what I can do!!! Ezekielguy: *is zoned out listening to the gorillaz on his ipod. He smiles stupidly* Sunshine: *waves* HEY ZEKIE!!!!! *falls off tightrope and lands on Nalyd* Ow. Ezekielguy: (chuckles and grins like a monkey) Nalyd: *pencil breaks* Oh great! *anrgily walks back into woods* Sorrel *runs into nalyd and quickly runs Sunshine: *attempts to stand back up, hits head on a tree, and knocks self out* Nalyd: *is writing in journal* One down... seven to go... Sorrel: Sunshine.... uhh are you ok? Sunshine: *wakes up* I'm not dead yet... *passes out* Sorrel: *runs and gets water* come on drink drink Nalyd: *writes soemthing in journal the hides it under pillow* Sunshine: *chugs water* I'm ALIVE!!!!! ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: I REALLY hope nobody finds that journal. *blushes* It'd ruin everything. (conf.) sorrel: bye looking at how nalyd hides his journel he has a secret! Nalyd: *walks over to everyone awkwardly* Whats up? Sunshine: *holding Nalyd's journal* Lookie Nalyd! I found a storybook! Sorrel:READ IT!! Ezekielguy: (frantically claps hands) HA HA!!!! MORE !!! ZEKEY WANT MORE!!!! Nalyd: It's probably nothing you should put it back! Heh... Sorrel: READ IT NOW NALYD! Sunshine: Sunny like storybooks! *starts to open Nalyd's journal...* Nalyd: *jumps at Sunshine and grabs the book* Don't read that! Zekeyguy: ZEKEY WANT STORY, ZEKEY GET STORY OR ZEKEY SMASH RENRUT!!!!! Sorrel: *grabs journal and tosses it to zekeyguy) Zekeyguy: YAYYYY!!!! (runs out with journal) Sunshine: ??? But I wanted a story. *eyes water* Nalyd: *tackles zekeyguy* Give it. Now. Zekeyguy: (crushes Nalyd) story time kiddies! find your space on the carpet! Sorrel: yah zekey!!! Nalyd: *growls* Don't you dare... Zekeye: april 4th, 2009! today Zekey burped oranges in my face! it felt relaxing! Sunshine: OOH... Sorrel: OMG! Nalyd: That isn't what it says.... *raises eyebrow* (CONF.) TDI19: Voting off anyone on my team will be hard, because I am friends with all of them! Sunshine: So what DOES it say? *stares at Nalyd* Srrel: HIS GIRLFRIEND! Nalyd: *blushes* No! Sunshine: ??? *has the mentality of a toddler* Zekey: oh hey there's a song.... "Twinkle, Twinkle, Nalyd Renrut" Sunshine: I LIKE SONGS!!! ^^ Nalyd: There isn't a song either (Zekeyguy, I sent you what it says...) Sorrel: HES BLUSHING!!! he does like someone! Nalyd: *stammers* No I don't! Sunshine: ????? *still has the mentality of a toddler* Sorrel: don't lie i can admit what i like and all that Nalyd: I don't like anyone! (CONF) Nalyd: I'm not good with talking about feelings.... Sunshine: ?????????? *is very confuzzled* Sorrel: yeah ok... (cionf.) SOREL: NALYD likes someone Nalyd: *grabs journal and walks back to woods* Sorrel: *chases him and quickly snatches the journel* Sunshine: Why is you guys fighting over my sketchbook? *is holding Nalyd's actual journal* Nalyd: *jaw drops and grabs journal* Sunshine: NUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine want story!!!! *takes journal back, kicks Nalyd in the head, and flies up to the top of a tall tree to read it* Sorrel: chases sunshine* Nalyd: *throws a rock and the book falls, catches it* Yes!!!! *RUNS AWAY* Sunshine: *still holding Nalyd's journal* Seriously, why is everyone trying to steal my sketchbook today? Sorrel: he he he Nalyd: (G2G, gotta eat dinner ={ BBL) (see ya!) Sunshine: *starts reading journal* Zekey: I just uploaded mah TDI audition to youtube! Sorrel: mah? Zekey: (nodds) uh huh. Sorrel: who she? Zekey: no I was abreatheating "my" Sorrel: can i see it (post it on you userpage) Zekey: it has'nt fully-uploaded yet. I will post it when it does. Sorrel: ok! Nalyd: *almost in tears* Give it BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel:then tell me what you wrote and ill give it back Nalyd: Okay I'll tel- *lunges at Sorrel* Give it to me!!!!!!!!!! *grabs book and runs* Sorrel: *Chases Nalyd and pins him down* TELL ME NOW BEFORE I BITE YOU! Jk but tell me! Nalyd: *drops journal and it opens* No! Sorrel: *luaghs* I have it NOW *takes it* Nalyd: what do you want from me?????? Sorrel: you to tell me what is in your JOurnal and your free from me stealing your diary Nalyd: *gives up* Whatever... read it... (You can come up with what it says if you want.) Sorrel: *reads aloud* April 4th 2009, I can't believe im on a team with 2 weird girls,Sunshine, and sorrel!. ...... NOw you read it Nalyd Nalyd: *sighs* I think I am next to go. Neither of them really like me. Whatever, I can make it through without them.... You can read the rest. *hands it back* Sorrel: IM sorry Nalyd I just wanted ot read it. *gives back journal* And i hope you know you said it out loud and we work as a team nalyd! Nalyd: I know that! But I'm going to be the winner of this!!!! Sorrel: think again! Nalyd: *tries to think of witty come back, but decides to storm off instead* Sorrel: wait!!! Nalyd: *stops but doesn't turn around* What. Ezekielguy: (is bawling) Sorrel: you don't have to storm like that! I mean your not going to have great alliances and p.s. i really hope you don't win because of what i said! Ezekielguy: *sniff* Random Person: aw, don't feel bad about the argument there having! Ezekielguy: no. *sniff* I'm watching my soap opera! *Sniff, Tear* Sorrel: *turns away* hey ezekielguy are you sad? Ezekielguy: (is watching soap opera) NO BRUCE!!! Don't do it!!! it's not worth it! NOOOOO!!!!! Sorrel *watches with Ezekielguy* (on TV) Bruce: Oh, Phylis! Phylis: Oh, Bruce! (smooch smooch) (off TV) Ezekielguy: *sniff* It's so...so... (CONF) Nalyd: She's right... it took me a bit but she's right.... Sorrel: *tears are in her eyes* it was so... Zekey Guy: TOUCHING!!! (gasp) No, Bruce! Don't do it! Don't.... (Bruce kisses Phyliss) Zekey Guy: NOOOOOOOO Sorrel: *stares with her big Green eyes* Zekey Guy: uh oh! here comes Barbra! Barbra: BRUCE! How could you? (slaps him) Zekey guy: NOOOOOOOO Sorrel: *laughs* GO BARBRA!! Zekey Guy: BO-RING (Changes the channel) Ooh! Chicken Fights are on! Sorrel: ahh ok (On TV, The chickens have a strange ressembelance to Sorrel and Nalyd) Chicken 1: I HATE YOU!!! Chicken 2: I HATE YOU MORE!!! Sorrel: wow! Chicken 2: HEY YOU!! That's My journal! Chicken 1: HEY LOOK!! a story book!!! (A goofy-looking chicken that looks like Zekey stumbles in) Chicken 3: YAHH!!! STORY!!! Nalyd: *walks over* Sorrel, can I speak with you for a moment? Sorrel: sure Nalyd: I realize that you were right earlier and I'm sorry. And we need to sue that chicken show for using our likenesses. Chicken 4 (Sunshine) and Chicken 3 (Zekey): STORY STORY!!! (there eyes water) Second challenge (Finally comes back) Owenguy101: I hope you liked your break because it's time for your firstf second challenge. Ezekielguy: (grabs Owenguy by the neck) now, listen here you ruddy fatso fan! waddya mean FIRST challenge? it's our second!!!! Owenguy101: Sorry. Made an error. Your next challenge is to give Harold an extreme makeover. Now that's awesome. Ezekielguy: heck YEAH! I'm great at Harold make overs!! Codaa5: What team am I on? Ezekielguy: grrr.... you did that on PURPOSE!!!!!! Owenguy101: You can be on any team Codaa5. It's your choice. Nalyd: Yay! We have more people on our team! Nalyd: *walks into woods* Zekey: (grins like a stupid gerbil) hee heee heee Nalyd: *sits on a log and starts drawing* (BTW Ezekielguy, you need to vote in my camp as Matt.) Ezekielguy: (who is up in a tree watching him) throws a shower of coconuts at his head and runs laughing. Nalyd: *gets amnesia and starts walking through the woods* Ezekielguy: (puts a snap trap in front of nalyd) Nalyd: *gets caught and tsrats screaming* Ezekielguy: (throws Harold's dirty underwear at him) Nalyd: *throws up* What are you doing? Ezekielguy: I'm pranking you! (pulls down nalyds pants just anough to see his butt) show your BUTT! it's your greatest ASSEST!!!! Nalyd: *pulls 'em back up* What is WRONG with YOU??????????????????????? Ezekielguy (sprays him with hot sauce hose) Nalyd: Who are you? Why are you doing this? Codaa5: Time to get my "groove" on! *Walks over to sunshine and sorrel* (LOL) Nalyd: *stares and raises an eyebrow* Codaa5: Hello, ladies! (CONF) Nalyd: I guess with two girls on the island some dude might be attracted to them. I'm stronger than that. *pause* Really! Sunshine: My entry is seriously scaring me... o.O OMG IT'S CODAA5!!! *waves ravioli wand* (Conf.) Sunshine: Wow. I just realized Sorrel and I are the only chicks on the island. Girl power!!! *eats ravioli* Codaa5: *Snaps his fingers into a gun like figure at Sunshine* (Go along with it ^.^) Sunshine: OMG DON'T SHOOT!!!! *puts her hands up* (Conf.) Codaa5: Ok, she might have a few ticks, But hey! I can fix them! (Conf.) Sunshine: *playing with toy horsies then realizes she's on camera* ...heheh... how long has this been recording? Nalyd: *rolls his eyes at them* Sunshine: *grabs Nalyd and holds him up like a sword* I have a weapon!!! Nalyd: Please don't touch me. (CONF) Nalyd: I don't do physical contact, emotion, or ditching my friends. Sunshine: Quiet, weapon! *bashes Nalyd's head on the ground* Nalyd: Son of a..... (whats this show rated?) GUN!!!!! Sunshine: *finally realizes her "weapon" is Nalyd* Oh... heh... *puts him down and chuckles awkwardly* (Conf.) Sunshine: *bashes head on wall* (CONF) Nalyd: No i am not attracted to anyone here. Codaa5 is gonna get himself eliminated if he feels emotion... Sunshine: *pokes head in from roof of confessional* You SUUURRREEE about that? XD Nalyd: *stammers* Yes. Sunshine: You SUUUURRREEEE SUUUURRREEEEE? XD (Sunshineandravioli: I'll have you know I'm annoying to the point I can annoy any secret outta anyone... *sad attempt at evil cackle*) Nalyd: Yes! *walks out and walsk around camp* Sunshine: *follows* TTTTTTTEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *eyes glow* Codaa5: *Makes a bed in the conf, gets in and takes a nap* Sunshine: Well, Nayld, since you insist on being stubborn, how about I make you a deal. Nalyd: I'm listening. Sunshine: We'll make a little trade. If you tell me who you like, I will not only keep my big mouth shut, but I also won't publish THIS... *holds up Nalyd's journal* Nalyd: No! I'm going swimming, I don't need to take this. *walks into cabin* Sunshine: Have it your way. *opens laptop* Nalyd: Ha! *comes out with a rope, ties up sunshine, takes book, checks to make sure it is the journal, it is, runs* Ha! Sunshine: *shrugs* I don't care. I made copies. LOTS of copies... *takes out photocopy of journal* How about I sweeten the deal, Nalyd. All the previously stated privilages, plus, I can assure you that you will NOT be the first voted off of our team. (Conf.) Sunshine: Evil? Naaah. I just really wanna know who Nalyd likes. XD Nalyd: Read the journal! Everything's in there! Do it! I dare you! Sunshine: Y'see, I already did that. I know all about your plan. And I can assure you, if you don't agree to this deal, you WILL get voted off. *makes a pathetic attempt at an evil grin* TDI19: What is going on here???? Nalyd: I can survive! I'll never tell! Sunshine: *grins* You NEED TDI19's vote, don't you? Well... *goes up to TDI19* TDI19, let's talk. Writer to pixie. Nalyd: I like somebody. She just isn't in the camp. TDI19: K Sunshine: *smiles triumphantly* Good enough for me! *pulls on detective outfit* I shall find out who it is, or die trying!!! *runs off but smacks into a tree and knocks herself out* Ekaj: My entry is Harcan! Zekey: (scoots over next to Sunshine) Hey, hey! Sunshine: *still in detective outfit* Hey hey! *shifty eyes* Listen, you and Nalyd are buds, right? Sorta? Zekey: uh huh. once, nalyd got this Gwen doll for me and *Insert boring rant about Gwen* TDI19: Yeah, Sunshine Sunshine: Okay, I need some help finding out who Nalyd likes. I shall not rest until I know!!!! So, who's in? Zekey: MEEE!!!! I wonder if it's a user on wiki.... Nalyd: *goes swimming* Ezekielguy: GOING SWIMMING??!!!? SUSPICIOUS!!!! TDI19: eh... probably just someone in his high school. Sunshine: *takes notes on a notepad (actually drawing ponies)* Nalyd: *swims* Ezekielguy: High School, huh? SUSPICIOUS!!! It's a good thing we don't have crushes in my elementary school! TDI19: WAIT! Is Nalyd even in high school? (Nalyd Renrut: No, eighth grade. Anyway, I am not going to bring real world crushes into this, i'll keep it all in-game) (TDI19: Really? LOLZ, me too!) (Ezek: me in third. no laugh in face, please.) Nalyd: I'm not telling any of you who I like!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: Time to bring out the big guns... *pokes eye, causing her eyes to water, stares at Nalyd with big watery puppy eyes* but wwwhhhhyyyy??? :( Ezek: YEAHH!!! BUT WHYYYYYY???? (CONF) Nalyd: I was really thinking of saying Sunshine, just to freak her out. XD Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd, cries a single tear* (CONF.) Zeke: Cursh? If I had to choose one, Sunshine's kinda cute! ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: Maybe I will say Sunshine, see her reaction. (Conf.) Sunshine: It's been scientifically proven that no one can resist the tears of a ravioli pixie. At least, it would be, if science were to recognize ravioli pixies exist. *pouts* (CONF) Nalyd: Whatever.... Nalyd: You Sunshine! I like you! Happy? Sunshine: Yes, as a matter o' fa-- wait, what? *has mentality of a 3-5 year old (it varies)* (CONF) Nalyd: That was hilarious. Sunshine: ??? *has not yet registered statement in brain* (Conf.) Sunshine: I always seem to be surrounded by guys... I wonder why? *ponders* Nalyd: Are you okay? Sunshine: ??? *still has not registered in mind* Nalyd: *splashes cold water in her face* Sunshine! You okay? Ezekielguy: JAHH!!! (is now able to fly. picks up Sunshine and flies away with her) Nalyd: *shouts* Sunshine! I was kidding! It's okay! Sunshine: ????? *this confuses her even more* Nalyd: What do you want from me???????? Zekey: Sunshine, can I tell you something? I really like you! (lol! CON-FUSING!) (CONF) Nalyd: After Zekey was messing with me earlier I decided to emss with him... Nalyd: I like you more! Zekey: That's not true!!! I love you waaaay more! he's just being a fool! Nalyd: Woah, love? You can have her man! Zekey: yayyyyy <3 ^^ SUNNYYYYY Nalyd: (G2G) Have fun you too! Zekey: (huggles Sunny) Sorrel: You guys love Sunshine?!? thats scary (conf.) Sorrel: Sunshine is pretty famous here i mean she has a whole bunch of friends and 2 guys are crushing her LOL LOL LOL LOL Nalyd: I don't love Sunshine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I said that so she'd stop buggin' me! Zeke: She's a cutie-pie! Nalyd: Wow... *prays for more hot chicks* Zeke: (shrugs) Hey Nalyd do you live up in the quarry? I LIVE UP IN THE QUARRY TOO, MAN! you know what we should do? We should go up to the quarry and throw stuff, man! Nalyd: Huh? What quarry? Zeke: A LAKE!! (points to quarry) LET'S THROW THINGS AT IT!!! (takes Tyra Banks out of his back pack and throws her at the quarry) YEAH, MAN!!! THE QUARRY!!! Sunshine: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Tyra! She still has to judge the Next Top Model entries!!! *dives into lake, saves Tyra, forgets to dry off and suddenly comes down with a fever* Nalyd: Oh great! *brings over chicken soup* Feel better! Ekaj: *skips stone across quarry* Ahhh. Tyra: ow! my hair!!!! (TDI19: Tyra is my custom character) Nalyd: Feel better sunshine! We need you to lead the team! Owenguy101: I see most of you had put up your pics so I guess I'll review them to see who's team wins. Sunshine: Ch-chicken soup? But I'm a vegetarian... Nalyd: *eats all the chicken bits and puts in brocoli* Better? Sunshine: *chugs soup and passes out from eating/drinking the soup too fast* Nalyd: *gets stretcher, carries her back to he rcabin, puts her in her bed, closes door slowly* Sunshine: *becomes delusional in sleep, rants about having to finish Christin's Next Top Model entry* (True story...) (CONF) Nalyd: I didn't help her because I like her, I DONT!!!!!!!!, I was being a good team mate. If she's down we might lose! Sunshine: *still delusional, rants about Duncan ditching her for a more beautiful woman* (CONF) Nalyd: I think Sunshine might be going crazy... Sunshine: *fever is still making her delusional, she rants about how she better get a spot in Nalyd's fourth camp* Na Nalyd: *walks into check on her* Uh-oh! *puts an ice pack on her forehead* Sunshine: *rants feverishly* Nalyd's gonna destroy us... take us down one by one... I go fourth-to-last... even TDI19... I'm gonna be destroyed... Harold's wearing lipstick... Nalyd: *raises an eyebrow, but keeps listening* Ezekielguy's shirt rips revealing huge muscles. Nalyd: *waits for more rants* Sunshine: *wakes up a little and looks at Zekie and Nalyd* Daddy, Mommy, 'zat you? Harold's blond... I don' feel good... make th' room stop spinning... *falls asleep again and tosses and turns feverishly* Nalyd: *referring to her saying Mommy* I think she's talking to you zekey... *wakes her up* Sunshine! Wake up! Sunshine: *still ranting feverishly* I'll be famous someday... then everyone can be happy... I won' let anyone be sad... won' let people down... *coughs and turns really pale* Zeke: hold a sec. (walks out of the room and comes back looking like Duncan. kisses Sunshine.) all better. Nalyd: *shakes her and screams* Sunshine wake up!!! Zeke: hold a sec. (leaves room and comes back shirtless in his jeans) Wazzup?? Nalyd: *angrily* Put some clothes on and help!!!!! thebiggesttdifan: GEEZ! Sunshine: *screams a little* No wanna... don' get ridda me... I can fixit... wuzzan accident... Chuck Norris'll get me... *screams then bursts into coughing fit* Zeke (comes back in his "PINK RABBIT SAYS SHOOT TO ILL!" Tee-Shirt.) Wazza??? Nalyd: Matt. Get. Out. *yells to Sunshine* Sunshine! You need to wake up! (Sorry, I ment to say Zeke) Zeke: PINK RABBIT SAYS SHOOT TO ILL, SUNSHINE!!!! Owenguy101: (after several edit conflicts.) AURRRRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke: .... Sunshine: Izzat brother? *wakes up* Am I out? Mommy? *pulls Nalyd's sleeve* Makit better, mommy? *groans and falls back asleep, tossing and turning* Owenguy101: I'm terribly sorry. It's now time to annouce the winner of the challenge. Sunshine: *groans, tosses and turns, wakes up and attempts to get up* Gotta see who won... *gets dizzy and falls back down* Zeke: so who one, owe? Sunshine: *coughs* Tell us, bro, so I can sleep... Owenguy101: Okay here's the winner. It's.....(drumrolling starts.)......Nalyd Renrut! Zeke: second place? Nalyd: Sunshine, you need to rest. Sh..... shhhh shhh (CONF) Nalyd: How can I be happy with victory if Sunshine is sick.... I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *smiles at Nalyd and falls asleep* (Conf.) Sunshine: For a little bit, I thought Nalyd was really out to get me, but... hey, I actually got him to show emotion... cool. Nalyd: *makes sure she is asleep, gets everyone out, and quietly closes door* Sunshine: *snores abnormally loudly o.O* Nalyd: *screams like a little girl after hearing the snore, blushes, and continues walking to his own cabin* Sunshine: *opens eyes and looks around, sits up and pulls out sketchbook* Owenguy101: Now here's the runner-up. (Drumrolling starts.) Ekaj Renrut! Zeke: (Claps) (Conf) Ekaj: I've been a runner-up twice. I'll have to practice more. (Conf.) Zeke: I'm loving these challenges! I wonder what the next one will be? Zeke: what's the next challenge, owe? Owenguy101: You'll see. The first thing is for your team to vote someone off. Nalyd: Yay! We won! Second elimination ceremony Owenguy101: Okay Ezekielguy's team. Like before, you folks figure out who to kick out of your team and I'll figure out the votes. Okay. Now get started. Zeke: I'm sorry but I gotta say, thebiggesttdifan. her his entry grossed me out. Owenguy101: Wait. HER!!!!!!!! *suffers a heart attack and faints* Zeke: but, Owe, you can't VOTE! Owenguy101: *climbs back up* I know. I just got surprised. Zeke: about what??? Owenguy101: That thebiggesttdifan's a girl. Is that true? Zeke: oh ur right it's a guy. Ekaj: thebiggesttdifan Owenguy101: Anymore votes? Zeke: no one else is on. Owenguy101: Then I guess thebiggesttdifan is going bye bye. See you next for your next challenge. By the way. I might move the pic at the top. It's creeping me out. Day 3 Zeke: YAY!! I can't wait to hear the next challenge! Nalyd: Owenguy101, I think Codaa5 should be on their team so that... 1) Teams are even 2) He came late... Owenguy101: I told him to pick a team by his choice and he picked Sunshine's team. But if you feel unconfortable, I'll talk to him. Zeke: CHALLENGE!!! CHALLENGE!!! Nalyd: I'm just saying maybe he should go to the first losing team, ya know, keep it even. Owenguy101: We'll see. In the meantime. Get ready. Your next challenge starts soon. Nalyd: Cool. Ekaj is on but he just isn't typing. Is it another recolor? Zeke: I hope it is! Nalyd: *to Sunshine* Feeling better. Sunshine: Yeah! I checked my temperature and it's like, 103 point something. That's good, right? :D Nalyd: No, that's really bad! You should go get some sleep. Ezekielguy: GET ON WITH CHALLENGE!!!! Nalyd: *to Ezekielguy* So do you actually like Sunshine? Sunshine: *has fallen asleep standing up* Nalyd: *rolls eyes, slings her over his shoulder, puts her in her bed, leaves* She really needs help... (CONF) Nalyd: I hope we get a challenge soon... (Conf.) Sunshine: I have mastered the arts of drawing, writing, sleeping in strange places, yoga, and annoying people. Whoo!!! TDI19: *listening* you do yoga? Sunshine: Totally! Good for the body, good for the mind, good for the soul. Namaste. Nalyd: *to Sunshine and TDI19* Guys, I think Codaa5 has to go first. I promise I won't vote for wither of you. Sunshine: *stares stupidly at Nalyd* Whhhyyyy? Nalyd: Because we had such a hard time figuring out which of all of us to vote out, so with him it's easier. Zeke: I had a problem with his Harold pic. Sunshine: *stares at her brother* CHALLENGE SOON????? Zeke: (stares at him) CHALLENGE NOW!!!!!! TDI19: OK, Nalyd. *nods* (Sunshine, is your brother going to post the challenge???) Nalyd: zEke, do you still like Sunshine? Zeke: in camp? yes. in real life? no!! and I never did either. (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine and Ezekielguy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I... What comes next? Ezekielguy: (burst into CONF.) G!!! (slaps nalyd in the face) Nalyd: Hey, Ezekielguy, want to make a wager? (not real stuff, don't worry) Zeke: sure... Nalyd: If you can't get Sunshine to like you by the end of the day, I get to tell you who to vote off next time your team loses. Deal? Zeke: DEAL! Nalyd: You can come up with what I have to do if you succeed. Zeke: hmmm... If I suceed, you have to be me and sunshine's waiter on our first date! Nalyd: Seriously? That's it? Zeke: do you know how much the two of us order together? (smirks) Nalyd: Okay... *smiles evily* Zeke: you won't get away with this. Nalyd: *explains to SUnshine about the bet* So whatever you do, don't give in! a little later, Ezekielguy explains to Sunshine about the bet. Zeke: and don't give in, ok? (CONF) Nalyd: Oh no! I have to bring them food! I'm SO scared! (CONF) Zeke: Bring. It. On. (CONF) Nalyd: If I were him I would've picked something embarassing. Like reading my journal, dressing like a chicken, something funnier than waiter. But, whatever. Third challenge Owenguy101: Are you ready for your third challenge folks? Zeke: yah.Nalyd: I g2g, bbl TDI19: YAY! matt: wazza challenge? Owenguy101: Your next challenge is to make the best picture of a tdi crush or a favorite character. Zeke: easy! wait draw it??? Nalyd: Do we draw it with our hands (well duh...) or computers? Nalyd: This would be so much easier if you answered the questions! Ezekielguy: I guess we'll have to ignore him and do one of our choice. Nalyd: I'm gonan make one on the computer. *rolls eyes* My program isn't working! Tdi: Im doing it by computer Ekaj: I can't complete this task with a lack of data such as this! o_0 SMART MOMENT! Tdi: Mine :) Ekaj: Mine is a Bridgette edit named Emily! Sunshine: *is asleep on a tree branch* (Conf.) Sunshine: It's almost kind of weird how I can sleep anywhere. Heck, when I was touring with the AlterEgos, I slept in the trunk of their jeep. It's a gift, I gu-- *falls asleep in confessional* Nalyd: Ummm, all th epics got deleted... Nalyd: I think we're going to win again! We have this in the BAG! Sunshine: *rolls over, causing her to fall out of the tree* Zekey: *flirtatiously* Hey Sunshine. Nalyd: *telepathically* Sunshine, don;t fall for his charm. Owenguy101: How come Sunshine doesn't have her pic up? She usually has it up first. Nalyd: It probably got deleted with the others. (Sunshine: Nah, the pic I want to upload is on a flash drive. I have to get it...) Owenguy101: You should hurry. The challenge might end soon. Nalyd: IMO (in my opinion) We should win. Tdi's pic is pretty bad (trent's pants are invisible...) and Ekaj's is very... the lines are just weird. Owenguy101: You'll see soon. I might do the results in a few minutes. Nalyd: Can't wait! (To win) Zekeyguy: Hey Sunshine! I picked you flowers!Nalyd: *lights flowers on fire* Sunshine: Aw, c'mon Renny, what was that for? (Yes, I just called you Renny. Roll with it.) Nalyd: AWESOME PIC!!! Anyway, me and Zekey have a bet going. (How about "Naly", I used to hate it but its growing on me) If he can't win you over by the end of the day, I can tell him who to vote off. I am going to have him vote HIMSELF off. K? Sunshine: Right after Gwen, his true love, did the same to herself in TDA? Oh, that's just cold, Ren-Ren. *is testing out stupid nicknames to see which one annoys him the most XD* Zekey: We're no strangers to love! Nalyd: Sunshine, resist! RESIST! Sunshine: If I do, will you buy me a pony? :D Owenguy101: Okay. Time to do the results. Nalyd: Okay, and yes I'll buy you a pony! (okay, nobody talk so owen gets no conflicts) Owenguy101: Okay. I've looked over them and the winner is.......(drumrolling starts.)........Nalyd Renrut! Again! Nalyd: Yay! Owenguy101: Some other good ones belonged to Sunshine and Ekaj. Sunshine: Yay!!! Sunny's getting a pony!!! ^^ Owenguy101: Ezekielguy's team. Meet me at the ceremony and you'll vote someone off. Nalyd: Zekey, you failed the bet. Vote for yourself. (CONF) Zekey: I'm a man of my word... I failed... Bye Sunshine! Third elimination ceremony Ezekielguy: I vote for myself, as I am a man of my word. Owenguy101: We'll see about that. Now everyone who's here, vote. Owenguy101: Is anyone on? (Nalyd Renrut: Ekaj just told me he is voting Tdi, and wants to know what the tie breaker is) Owenguy101: I don't have a tie breaker in store, so I'll just say no one is getting voted off. Go have a free night and do stuff. And I'll see you later for the next challenge. Nalyd: Have the other team vote. Or who ever has had the most previous votes goes. Owenguy101: You'll find out tommorow. See you soon. Nalyd: Fine.... (CONF) Nalyd: I think that when Zekey goes, his team is officially doomed... Anyway, I think Sunshine is my closest friend out here, which is soemwhat unfortunate because we don't even hang out that much... Oh well, maybe we'll bond and becoem best buddies! (CONF) Tdi: Okay, I was off for a while and missed the ceremony. But why would anyone vote me off? I did the challenge. (sigh) Anyways, I would've voted off Zeke (Conf) Ekaj: The only reason I voted for tdi is soit would be a test of skills to move on in the competion. Sorry if you took it the wrongway tdi. Day 4 Nalyd: Hey guys. Owenguy101: Hello Nalyd. Glad to see you're here. The next challenge will start soon. (CONF) Nalyd: Zekey shouldn't be here. He is going down today once and for all. (CONF) Zekey: I don't know why Nalyd doesn't like me. I might have offended him. Nalyd: Start soon? Tdi: Ya Nalyd: Now? Now? Now? Now????? Codaa5: Can we do a drawing of our fav tdi camper on like Paint or Paper? PLEASE? I got a AWESOME DUNCAN ONE! Sorrel: hi guys im soooo sorry i wasn't here for 3 days I was SO busy like on Monday i was at some school thing and I played piano and on Tuesday I was sick and so forgive me!!! Owenguy101: It's okay. Okay everyone. You're next challenge starts soon so get ready. Sorrel: so anything happened? any secret crushes, alliances, enemies? Owenguy101: Well I think Nalyd and Zekey are having a conflict. Tdi: Yep Sorrel: i can see codaa is on my team well sunshine's Nalyd: Zekey likes sunshine, me Tdi19 and sunshine sort of have an alliance, Zekey has to vote himself out... you are now up to speed. Sorrel: Well i can survive I hate my flu WHY !!!! anyway zekey likes sunshine thats cute! Nalyd: But she isn;t allowed to like him. Sorrel: why not? it isn't like sunshine likes him back! Nalyd: Because of a bet. If Zekey could get sunshine by the end of yesterday, I had to be the waiter for their date. If he failed I could tell him who to vote off. He lost. Now I have to buy Sunshine a pony as reward for resisting. Zekey: *glares at Nalyd* Sorrel: to bad for zekey! Zekey: Nalyd, let's make another bet! Nalyd: Same as before? Zekey: No, Sorrel, what should Nalyd do if I still can't get Sunshine. (CONF) Zekey: Sorrel is sort of crazy. She would be perfect for this.. Sorrel: do something bad to you liek stick ice down your pants! Zekey: Stuff ice down your pants!... And this crazed weasel! Nalyd: *laughs* Deal! *sternly to Sunshine* For the love of great canadain cheese (yeah, I went there) don't fall for him! (conf.) SOrrel: NAlyd and zekey totally hate each other but im on Nalyd's side (CONF) Nalyd: A crazed weasel... A CRAZED WEASEL???? If Sunshine messes this up... I have to stop betting, I have a gambling issue! Sorrel: since i was gone did anyone miss me? Just playing but did you guys? Zekey: *singing to sunshine* You're beautiful! what is love? Nalyd: *breaks speakers, creating loud screech* Tdi: *Covers ears* No offense, but she won't fall for you because of that Zekey: I know. *growls angrily at Nalyd* Sorrel: break up this fight! Nalyd: I'm gonna go swimming, anybody want to come? Sorrel: sure im buring out here Nalyd: *goes into cabin, changes, jumps into lake* Zekey: *gets an idea* Sorrel: *dives in the lake* MAN! this feels good! Zekey: *sneaks into cabin* (CONF) Nalyd: I guess it was a bonding experience between me and sorrel... *in fake lisp* Oh boy! Bonding with the girls! (LOL) Fourth challenge Owenguy101: Your next challenge is to make the best picture of Duncan. You may draw it or use MS paint. Sorrel; g2g Owenguy101: This challenge will be over by friday just to let you know. Owenguy101: Good job with the pic Codaa5! Nalyd: *still swimming* Sounds good. Zekey: *replaces Nalyd's clothes with pinkd resses and runs out* Codaa5: I know right? I only had trouble with his chin, DANG it's pointy! Sorrel: this will be hard! (conf.)Sorrel: I guess Nalyd is a cool guy Nalyd: *flips in water* Woo! Sorrel: ok? Nalyd: I'm part dolphin. *magically walks across water somehow like the dolphins do* Eee! Eee! Eee! Sorrel: I love dolphins! <3 (CONF) Zekey: Once Nalyd is done in the lake, he'll have to wear pink dresses!Owenguy101: Eww. Sorrel's pic is a bit sloppy. Sorrel: I know but i won't be on for a while again maybe till friday. Lets see Nalyd: But so far our team is the only one with pics up! Sorrel: true Nalyd: I'm getting out. *gets out of lake, walk into cabin sees dresses* What the- Zekey: *laughs far off in woods* Owenguy101: Sorrel's pic shrunk and changed. Nalyd: *come sback out, angry and still in bathing suit* Where's Zekey. Zekey: *puts a turtle in Nalyd's bed* Nalyd: *stuffs Zekey's shoes with made* Zekey: *turns the hot water to cold water in the showers, then boiling* Nalyd: *poors mud in Zekey's dresser drawers* Codaa5: Owenguy, I wont be here for 10 days starting tommorrow.. so I dont know whats gonna happen. Nalyd: Don't worry Codaa, we won't lose. *sees tdi's pic* At least I hope not... Tdi: Will I be the only one on my team to do this? Nalyd: Ekaj is going to. His isn;t so good though... Sunshine: *whips out her entry* Still afraid we'll lose, Nalyd? Nalyd: No way! *hifives Sunshine* Zekey: Hey Sunshine... Nalyd: *glares at him* Sunshine: *drools over Duncan photos* Zekey: *runs to cabin with idea* Nalyd: sunshine, remember to resist him... *remembers weasels and ice...* Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd* WHERE'S MY PONY??? Nalyd: When i win I'll get you a pony, K? Zekey: *comes out dressed as Duncan, pushes Nalyd into mud* Hey Sunshine. (CONF) Nalyd: Oh no.... Sunshine: O.O Do I still have that fever? Zekey: *raises unibrow* No.. It's just me, SUnshine. Nalyd: *glare sat Sunshine* (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine! Don't get in... and then.... Sunshine: *eye starts twitching and she starts foaming at the mouth* (Conf.) Sunshine: Man, I had some weird dreams while I had that fever... like that one I shall have a flashback of now instead of describing... (Flashback) Nalyd: *suddenly turns into Batman* TO THE BATCAVE! Sorrel: *runs by dressed as Ichigo* STRAWBERRY BELL BELL! Zekie: *burps oranges in Nalyd's face* (End flashback) Sunshine: Yyyyeeaaah... fever dreams are weird... Zekey: *in Duncan's voice* Wanna hang out Sunshine? Nalyd: *telepathically* Don't do it! Don't you dare! Sunshine: *foams even more at mouth and blabbers something unintelligable* (Conf.) Sunshine: And then there was that one I had about Duncan, Noah, Courtney, a toaster, a vat of butter, and the Kid's Choice Awards... o.O Ekaj: My entry is a side by side comparison. Nalyd: Sunshine! Look! It's the real Duncan! *pushes Zekey in mud* Zekey: Hey! *mohawk falls off* Tdi: My team might win! *Looks at sunshines* Or not..... Sunshine: *dives into mud and grabs mohawk* I GOT HIS MOHAAAAAWWWWWKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 (Conf.) Sunshine: Obsession? Totally. Unhealthy? ...well ...I don't think so... Nalyd: I'm gonna take a nap. *yawns, stretches, hiccups, walks to cabin and falls asleep* Sunshine: *gets bored and draws on Nalyd's face* Zekey: *tapes Nalyd to dock* Duck tape! (Zeke: I'm back!!) Nalyd: *wakes up taped to dock* What the heck? Codaa5: Hey guys! *Untapes Nalyd* Sunshine: *holding roll of duct tape* THE POWER OF DUCT TAPE!!!!!!!!!! (Conf.) Sunshine: DUCT TAPE IS ALL POWERFUL!!! Tdi: BTW, Zeke. You were voted captain in TDR (Total Drama Random) Congrates Nalyd: *looks at Zeke's* We are gonna win! (CONF) Tdi: Since we are going to lose, there's no one else but Zeke (CONF) Nalyd: I don't understand how Zeke is still here... Glad I won't have to do the bet punishment! Go Sunshine! (Conf.) Sunshine: Two days in a row... Nalyd SO owes me! *giggles evilly* Nalyd: I think Owenguy is judging.. *shrugs* SO Sunshine, i heard that you think i owe you despite the promise of a pony. What else do you require? (CONF) Tdi: I should get extra points for free-hand! Sunshine: I made a list. (Conf.) Sunshine: I have a motto when it comes to things like this... "When in doubt, blow it up and make it into ravioli!" Wait, that's not it... Nalyd: Go on..... Sunshine: Well, there's the pony THAT YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ME YET *glares* and it'd really be helpful if I had someone to build a little stable for him/her. Also, my ravioli-flower garden needs weeding, my room really needs cleaning, my Duncan needs kidnapping... (Conf.) Sunshine: Oh yeah, I remember now! "It's not taking advantage until you ask for a mansion!" Sunshine: ...and I guess it'd be nice if I could go out to dinner sometime. Makin' ravioli three times a day every day does get tiring. Nalyd: I can get you pony, stable, and duncan when I win. I'll clean your room, weed your garden, and I'll make you dinner, okay? (CONF) Nalyd: Great..... Sunshine: Geez, if I'd known you'd cave that easy, I'd have asked for a car too... (CONF) Tdi: Poor Nalyd.. oh well. Better him than me Nalyd: So what do you want for the dinner? Sunshine: Uhh... *grabs laptop and googles "food that isn't ravioli"* Nalyd: Oh no... Sunshine: Oooh... creme brulee... I wonder what that is... Nalyd: How about Mac and Cheese? Sunshine: ? *googles it* Codaa5: GOOGLE PIZZA! Tdi: NO! GOOGLE NACHOS! (CONF) Nalyd: I would've done ANYTHING to keep the weasels and ice away... Nalyd: Is the challenge almost over soon? (All but TDI19's is up). Sorrel: Im bored now (conf.)Sorrel: i have afeeling at the end of the season Nalyd and Zekey are gonna be dust Zeke: (burst in to the confession) WHY???? Nalyd: *stares at Zekey* Sorrel: uhh ok than Nalyd: Well Zekey, looks like you'll lose the second bet, too! Sorrel: what 2nd bet?? Nalyd: If he can't get Sunshine (again) I tell him wh to vote for (again!) If not, I put ice and rabid weasels down my pants.... Sorrel: that ain't cool. I know how SUnshine is shes my best friend!!! anyway zekey won't get her Nalyd: If she doesn't give in, I have to give her a pony at the end of the contest (and a whole list of stuff). Sorrel: ha ha Zeke runs off crying over to his room. He is mad at Nalyd and Sorrell. Nalyd: *sees Zekey run off* (CONF) Nalyd: It wouldn't surprise me if they hooked up after the show, though. (CONF) Zeke: Why does nalyd have to be so evil? ALL I WANT IS TO BE FRIENDS, NALYD!!!! (CONF) Nalyd: My one weakness: (well, actually one of many) Seeing people cry. Nalyd: *walks into Zekey's cabin* Zekey? Is this a... good time? Zeke: It's *Sniff* Fine... (CONF) Nalyd: I don;t like admitting I was wrong. So it was a little wakward. Nalyd: Listen... how about after today, I'll give you a fair shot with Sunshine, and no more bets. Deal? Zeke: Deal! And, uh... Nalyd, how bout being friends? Nalyd: Sure. (CONF) Nalyd: Okay, now I have a friend on the other side. This is too easy... (oooh! A villain! =0 ) Zeke: (sees nalyd from a crack in the confessional and sighs sadly) (CONF) Nalyd: *rants abotu being evil genius* Why would they keep me around after being able to get rid of me on day one? I'm grateful, but in one camp I single-handedly eliminated 8 different people! I didn't win but... Still, I'm a force to be reckoned with! (CONF) Zeke: *Insert long rant about how all he wanted was to be friends with nalyd and be friends with everyone tears included* Nalyd: Zekey, could I see you for a second? *motions towards woods, both walk out to woods* I think it would be awesome if we had a cross team alliance that nobody knows about, then when we get to the merge we could dominate. What do you say? Ekaj: Zeke, your Duncan edit doesn't meet the expectations of the challenge. Zeke: The Harold pic was for last week if that's what ur talking about. If ur thinkiing of my Duncan makeover Owenguy said I could do it so there. Sunshine: *has been standing behind Nalyd the entire time* GASPETH! (Conf.) Sunshine: I don't think Nalyd's realized yet I drew on his face while he was asleep to make him look like Duncan... *breaths sigh of relief* Nalyd: *turns and sees SUnshine* Sunshine! *pulls Zekey away* So alliance? Zekey: Nuh uh. I know ur kind! Nalyd: *in deep,menacing voice* Join me Zekey, togetehr we can rule this camp as alliance partners. Zekey: Fine. But you must give up ur evil ways! And if I find out ur up to something, I'm dropping out. Nalyd: Agreed.... but Zekey, I am your fifth cousin twice removed! Zekey: COUSIN??? Nalyd: No. Just kidding. Let's go dominate. Sunshine: Wait Nalyd!!! *pulls out a marker and draws on his forehead* I forgot the unibrow. Silly me! Nalyd: *growls angrily* Sunshine: ...I should probably start running now, huh? Nalyd: *cracks knuckles, remebers alliance, stops* No. It's okay. I'm gonna go swimming. *walks to cabin* Sunshine: *stares after him* ...he let me go? Oh... my... pasta... IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around camp screaming like a banshee* Nalyd: *holds pillow to face and screams like Sunshine screaming like a banshee* Sunshine: *splats into the window of Nalyd's cabin like a bug on a windshield* Nalyd: *closes shades, changes, canonballs into lake* Sunshine: *attempts to peel self off window, ends up breaking it and falling through it instead, gets bored and goes through Nalyd's stuff, too stupid to know she shouldn't do that* (CONF) Nalyd: I just hope nobody finds my personal notes. Nalyd: *gets bit in the foot by a turtle* Sunshine: *pulls out big packet of paper* "Nalyd's Personal Notes, Do Not Read, Sunshine That Means You"... *shrugs* Sunny likes a good story! *flops down with notes and eats from secret stash of pretzels she found* Zeke: (talks in Duncan's voice to Sunshine.) Hi, babe. Sunshine: *gets surprised and chokes on a pretzel* Zeke: (still talking in Duncan's voice) How bout a date? Nalyd's Notes: Today Zekey said he liked Sunshine. Darn. I can definitely keep him away (scribble marks over some words)... My team is dominating. I think I am the only one playing the game to the fullest. Me and Zekey got into a prank war. I found all my clothes buried underground. TDI19 hasn't been here. I have to give Sunshine a pony... (big sribble out mark) Sunshine: *coughs really hard, pretzel flies out of her mouth, through a window, and over the lake* Nalyd: *screams* Flying pretzels! *turtle is still biting his toe* Sunshine: Oooh, scribble marks. I shall read what's under them using TECHNOLOGY!!!!!!!!!!! *pulls out eraser* Nalyd: My "Sunshine is reading through my notes" sense is tingling... but that might be the turtle. Ow! Owenguy101: Okay. Here's the results. (Sorry. I was off for a while.) Zeke: Shoot, Owe. Owenguy101: Okay. I hope most people are on because the winners are about to be heard. Zeke: JUST GO!!!! TDI19: Wait! I still have to scan my pic! Nalyd: *growls* Tell us... Owenguy101: The winner is.....(drumrolling starts)..... Ezekielguy with his first picture! Zeke: EEE!!!! (Katie&Sadie moment we all have them!) Nalyd: But that looks NOTHING like Duncan... Zeke: It's a Duncan extreme makeover! Owenguy101: Even though it doesn't look as close as Duncan, the picture is very detailed. Nalyd: But the challenge was, " Your next challenge is to make the best picture of Duncan"... not most detailed pic... Owenguy101: Yes but it does look like Duncan but with a Matt twist which is good. Nalyd: It looks like Harold.... Zeke: no no no. That was my pic for LAST challenge! Owe's talking about the Duncan with the MUSTACHIO! Nalyd: *gives up* (CONF) Nalyd: *mutters soemthign about stubborn people* (ironic, isn't it?) (CONF) Zeke: It's funny how people thought I would get sent home but I won. (CONF) Nalyd: I think Owenguy101 and Zekey might have some sort of deal... Nalyd: Fine, let's vote... Owenguy101: I got confused. But you still win Zekey. (CONF) Nalyd: I am torn between voting Codaa5, who is doing the challenges, Sorrel, who hasn't been here, and TDI19, who also hasn't been here... (Conf.) Sunshine: I don't want to vote for anyone... everyone here is my friend... who knows, maybe they'll vote me off 'cause I'm annoying... *curls up in a ball and wimpers* Nalyd: *rants to Sunhine about how she should've won* It doesn't make sense, he never said we could do a make-over... I think there should be like a re-do, cause only Zekey knew... TDI19: Sunshine should have won. Please don't vote me off. I was going to do it earlier today but I had to go out!! (CONF) Zeke: You know who I really like That guy, TDI19! Nalyd: Sunshine, TDI19, I think it should be Codaa5 or Sorrel. Owenguy101: No talking please. I need to do something important. Fourth elimination ceremony Owenguy101: Like before, you decide who to vote off and I'll tally up the votes. Okay? Now vote. Nalyd: Guys, I think Sorrel because she won't be around for a few days, Codaa5 did way better at the challenge. TDI19: Sorry Sorrel. Owenguy101: I'll give you guys a few more minutes to vote. Nalyd: I'm voting Sorrel. Sorry Sunshine but... Sorrel just won't be here and Codaa will. Sunshine: *swallows hard and starts shaking* (Conf.) Sunshine: Sorrel is my BFF. And BFF's can't just vote each other off like *snaps fingers* that! So what could I do but... Sunshine: *with voice shaking* I vote for myself! (CONF) Nalyd: That was brave of her. Luckily nobody else will vote for Sunshine. TDI19: *gasps* That was so kind and honorable, Sunshine! Sunshine: *hyperventilates from fear* (Conf.) Sunshine: If Codaa5 comes and votes for me, the votes'll be tied and Sorrie'll be safe... *crosses fingers* Sunshine: *while she's hyperventilating, Nalyd's personal notes fall out of the pocket of her apron* Nalyd: My notes! *blushes, grabs notes, puts in pocket* Sunshine: *tries saying something to Nalyd but passes out from hyperventilating too much* Zeke: Sunshine can I talk to you? Owenguy101: I'd say Sunshine stays so it's between Sorrel and Codaa5. Nalyd: Sorrel has most votes, she should go.... Sunshine: *lying on ground unconcious* Owenguy101: Sunshine would go in a coma if Sorrel goes. Nalyd: *points into distance* Sunshine! Its Duncan! Sunshine: *leaps up and pulls net out of her apron pocket* DUNCAN??? Nalyd: Sunshine! You went through my stuff! Sunshine: Mmmmaaayyyyybbbbeeeee... an' I might've eaten your secret stash of pretzels... *chuckles awkwardly* Nalyd: What Pretzels? I had a collection of salty wood... Why'd you take my notes! *blushes* How much did you read? Sunshine: *belches out some woodchips* ...a lotta it... Nalyd: Oh great... *runs away* Sunshine: *grabs lasso out of apron pocket, ropes Nalyd with it, and pulls him back* I didn't get a lot of it though. Too many big words... Nalyd: Oh.. *awkwardly* Okay, can you untie me now? Sunshine: Hmm... nah! *yanks Nalyd-on-a-string around* Nalyd: What do you want from me????????????? Sunshine: I dunno yet. That's why I haven't untied you. Nalyd: Don't say Pony, dinner, stable, garden and all that other stuff! Owenguy101: Vote someone off! Nalyd: WE VOTED FOR SORREL. Sunshine: *is suddenly reminded of why they're there, sniffles and eyes start watering* Nalyd: I'd offer my shoulder to cry on but I'm a little tied up (LOL, not funny but still LOL) Sunshine: *chucks tomato at Nalyd* Booooo. XD Nalyd: I'm violently allergic to tomatos! (flashback to two days ago where I ate one and was perfectly fine XD) *breaks out in hives* Owenguy101: I'm trying to say something! Sunshine: BUT NALYD JUST BROKE OUT IN HIVES!!!! Owenguy101: I guess I'll see you guys later. Nalyd: That's it? Owenguy101: For now. Nalyd: That's what you had to say??? Doesn't Sorrel go??????? Owenguy101: Yes if you keep saying that. Sunshine: *chucks Nalyd into lake* Are you better? :D (Sunshine: Ssssooooooooo... who's out?) (Sorrel: yah?) Nalyd: Come on dude! Sorrel: *yawns* im bored agina Nalyd: Me too because this camp doesn't make sense anymore! Tdi: Wait, my team won? YAY! Sorrel: We need more people on Nalyd: sunshine deserved to win, I think Owen's playing faves! Owenguy101: Oh forget it. Sorrel: forget what? Nalyd: So who is going? (conf.) sorrel: if i go OMG what about SUNSHINE!! *starts crying* Nalyd: If by forget it you mean you want to stop the camp (probably due to my complaining) I am sorry and I will stop. Just please continue. Sorrel: don't stop! Nalyd: He might just mean that he (apparently) constantly gets edit conflicts. Lets all stop talking so Owenguy can respond starting.... NOW! Sorrel: ok, I gotta work on my other camps anyway lets wait . Owenguy101: Okay. I'm just going to let you go tonight. Nalyd: You mean nobody goes again? Owenguy101: No. You guys made everything crazy. Nalyd: But the votes were still cast. 2-1. Sorrel: so its a free night? Day 5 Owenguy101: We've experienced a problem with Nalyd and everyone else, so if there's a problem between him or someone else. One of them will get eliminated. Okay folks. Nalyd: *is about to say something, stops and walks off to cool down* Owenguy101: You guys all relax while I calm down before next challenge. Nalyd: *does meditation* Sorrel: *swims in the lake* Tdi:* Cronches nachos loudly* Sorrel: so do you guys like anyone here yet? Nalyd: Ummm... *unconvincingly* No. Hold on, I need to go see the medic... *walks away* Tdi: I don't! Wait, mean like love? Or as friends? Sorrel: err... I gues love Tdi: No..... Nalyd: *returns* Hey guys... remember the hives yesterday? It turned out it was a disease... I have to leave. Bye guys! Sorrel: where? Nalyd: *hugs everybody* Bye. Sorrel: see ya nalyd! (CONF) Nalyd: I guess it's karma... I made a fuss then got sick... Tdi: Bye Bye! Miss you! (conf.) sorrel: nayld was a strong player and one of my i gues best friends but he voted for me and almost got sunshine in a coma (CONF) Tdi: Nalyd made it too easy! (conf.)Sorrel: but he won't return! Ekaj: When is the next challenge? Nalyd: hey guys! I'm all better! Sorrel: so you came back Nalyd: It's a long story but I'm back for more drama! SOrrel: anywho when is the challenge! Owenguy101: Right now. Sunshine: Whoooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Challenge!!! *does the Duncan* Sorrel: So what is the challenge! I am SO ready! Zeke: (burst in) HUNKY DORRY!!!! Sorrel: are you ok? Fifth challenge Owenguy101: Your next challenge is a cool one. Make a tdi character look like someone in a science fiction movie. How awesome is that? Matt: AWE-SOME!!!!! Nalyd: Sweet! So glad I stayed! Nalyd: LOL! Ekaj was doing Bridgette as leia! Man will he be mad! TDI19: I call doing someone as either Gollum or Bilbo Bilkins! Sorrel: great! Nalyd: Let's win this team! Ekaj: Well, Matt... great minds think alike! I was editing the page and noticed your picture. Mine is Bridgette as Princess Leia too! Matt: AHH!!!! Nalyd: All the coll kids are doing Star Wars. XD Owenguy101: Who did Sadie the Hutt? Nalyd: Me. Owenguy101: You should've said you did it. Ekaj: Who wins? Matt: the challengo is no overo (lol false spanish) Ekaj: Quick question Zekey, want to have an alliance? Matt: I'm already in an alliance sorry. Ekaj: With who Nalyd? If so then I already have part in an alliance with you. Matt: kewl. oh and are you and nalyd related? Ekaj: Yea we are... but I'm not sayiing in which way. Sorrel: i though you guys were cousin Sunshine: DUNCAN LOOKS SO HOT AS HAN SOLO *drools* Sorrel: Owen is R2D2 Sunshine: LOL!!!!! XD Ekaj: Where did all of the pics go? I was kind of excited for Owen as R2-D2.... Sorrel: Oh my gawd is gone! plus owen looks bad I guess il repost it. Owenguy101: Arrgh! The pics are gone again and the rich text editor's diffrent again. I guess you have to repost you pictures. Nalyd: Let's win this guys! Sunshine: I found mine! Nalyd: How much longer... Sorrel: hopefully soon! I can taste the win! Tdi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW ANY SCIENCE FICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: Bummer. Sorrel: should we help her? (conf.)Sorrel: why did i ask that.... she's on a seperate team from us!! I can't believe she doesn't know STar wars! Owenguy101: This challenge will end Wednesday just to remind you. (CONF) Tdi: I'd really hate to burst peoples bubble, but I'm a dude Sorrel: end it now! please!!! Sunshine: *hands Tdi a toy lightsaber* This shall help you. I don't know how, but... Sorrel: ohh.... a lightsaber! Sunshine: I also have this. *pulls on Darth Vader helmet* Sorrel: nah i like lightsabers better nobody did chewbacca! Nalyd: Can we start now? Can we start now? Can we start now? Can we start now? Can we start now? Can we start now? Can we start now? (conf.)sorrel: i think our team is totally going to win because most of us have our entrys up Tdi: It will be okay if I lose, even though I thought I had a good shot at this camp. I will leave with my head held high (Of course, if we lose) (CONF) Tdi: At least going home won't be so bad. I could always work at..... wait. I don't work. (Gets Nachos) Owenguy101: Sorry I wasn't here for a while. It's time for the results. Sunshine: FINALLY! *eats popcorn* TDI19: Sorry I did not get my picture done. I was going to do Heather as Gollum, but I was really focused on TDAuthor this week! Sorry again! Owenguy101: Okay. The winner of the challenge is.....(Drumrolling starts).....Sunshine! Sunshine: Ho yeah! *hugs Duncan Solo pic* Nalyd: INVINCIBILITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dances like Blinky the one-eyed penguin* Sorrel: yah we won! Ekaj: Who's runner up and when is the voting? Sorrel: we have to wait for the host Owenguy101: Okay Ezekielguy's team. I'll see you at the elimination ceremony. Fifth elimination ceremony Owenguy101: Like the other times, you decide who to vote off and I'll tally it up. Now vote. Tdi: Even though I might leave, Zeke Ezekielguy: Tdi definetly. Sorry, but you didn't bring in ur pic. Owenguy101: One vote for each of you. But we need more. Where's Ekaj? Zeke: Ejak no here. Owenguy101: Uh oh. We have a tie vote. Would someone from the other team please break the tie vote? Sunshine: I will. I regretfully vote... Tdi. Sorry, man. No hard feelings? Owenguy101: Sorry Tdi. But it was nice to have you here. You'll have a good time at the losers place. See yah all later. Zeek: Yeah, See yah all later. Sunshine: WWWAAAAIIIIITTTT!!!!!!! Loser's place?!?! Day 6 Owenguy101: Breakfast is served. Sorrel: *comes in drinking soda* yummy in my tumy Codaa5: *Arrives* Im back! Sunshine: *eating ravioli* It's CODAA!!!! Sorrel: right! Owenguy101: More pancakes? Sunshine: PANCAKES!!!!!! Sorrel: *dumps a whole can of sugar* want some? Sunshine: SUGAR!!!! *eye twitches* Sorrel: have some (i get edit conflicts on alteragos!) Sunshine: *eats sugar* NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM XD Zeke: I wonder what the next challenge is.... (That's your cue, Owe!) (Sunshine: Owe's not on. Sowwy!) Sorrel: zeke you only have 2 players including youself on your team Zeke: So that doesn't mean I don't have a chance of winning! Nalyd: We will dominate in the merge. Sunshine: *dressed like Nalyd and wearing a brown wig* Oh... Nalyd... you're here early... Zeke: (Dresses up like Sunshine and stares at her) EAT OR BE EATEN!!!! (He begins to chase her.) Ekaj: Okay I'm back! *starts eating piles and piles of raw pancake batter* Yummers! Nalyd: Final 7! Owenguy101: We're getting near a merge so we'll make a red team and a blue team. I'll pick the members. Nalyd: Won't the teams be uneven? Sunshine: *running away from Zeke screaming* He's dressed like a GGGIIIIIRRRRRLLLLL!!!!! Zeke: Anyway CHALLENGE!!!! Sunshine: *smacks into tree and wig falls of* Noo, my Nalyd wig!!!! Owenguy101: Red team will be Sunshine, Sorreltail, Nalyd, and Ekaj. Blue team will be Ezekielguy, TDI19, and Codaa5. Sunshine: RED TEAM RULES!!!!!! Zeke: CHALLENGE. NOW. (Throws tantrum) I MISS MY GWEN DOLL!!!!! Nalyd: 4 vs. 3, let's finish them! Zeke: *Ties dynamite to a Trent doll's foot and fires* Trent go bye bye. (Waves) Sunshine: *looking at watch* Explosion in three... two... one... Zeke: (Hugs his Gwen plushie) Here, Sunny. (Hands her a Duncan plushie.) Sunshine: *eyes glow and she froths at mouth* DDUUUNNNCCCCAAAANNNN Nalyd: *stares in confusion, rolls eyes* Crushes on tv characters... Sunshine: I quote: "There is one syllable for pure perfection..." Nalyd: Actually, my name has two syllables. *laughs* Just kidding! XD So who said that quote? Sunshine: o.O It was you, silly!!! *points to Nalyd's TDI wiki page XD* Nalyd: I did? Zeke: Come, Sunshine. We havent time to play with non-TDI character lovers. Let us go doodle in our matching friendship sketchbooks! Hmph! Owenguy101: Time for the challenge. Zeke: GOODY!!!! Sixth challenge Ekaj: What is the challenge? Nalyd: LOL, yeah, what is it? (Seriously, this is getting annoying waiting for challenges) Owenguy101: This one will be a fun one. Make a TDI character look like another cartoon character. Ekaj: Of course. Ekaj: My entry is Owen as Charlie Brown! Sunshine: And I did Cody as Jason from the FoxTrot comics!!! Zeke: I did Harold as Hobbs from Calvin and Hobbs! TDI19: IDK who I will do. When is it due??? Sorrel: ill do one probabley Owenguy101: This challenge is due by wednesday. TDI19: OK, I will do someone as someone! Sorrel: me bored Nalyd: Red team will win, hands down. Sorrel: ok Nalyd: But just in case, who are we booting? Sorrel: not me i would terribly miss you guys but i highly doubt that we would get in the elmination round Nalyd: If we lose, I say we vote off a threat. Sorrel: trust me we will not lose our whole team has our entries in! Nalyd: Except you. *annoyed* Can we vote soon? PLEASE???? Owenguy101: TDI19 needs to do his pic. Nalyd: Why? you said today was the deadline. Owenguy101: He said he wanted to do it. Nalyd: Is he working on it? Owenguy101: Time's up. Time for results. Nalyd: YES???? Owenguy101: The winner is.....Drumrolling starts.....The red team! Nalyd: *cheers loudly and jumps up and down* TDI19: Did you like mine at all? Nalyd: TDI19, vote off a threat. Owenguy101: Blue team go vote. And TDI19. I liked your picture. Zeke: What about my piccy? (Puppy dog face.) Owenguy101: Yours is good. Go vote Nalyd: Who was Red Team's best? Sixth elimination ceremony Owenguy101: Like before...Ah screw it. You probably know what to do now. Please vote blue team. TDI19: Can I vote off both members of my team? Owenguy101: No. Only one person. TDI19: Fine. Ezekielguy. Sorry, you are just a BIG threat. Owenguy101: Zekie and Codaa5 need to vote. Zekie: How am I a threat? Codaa5. Owenguy101: We need Codaa5. Is he around? Nalyd: No, He's at a spelling bee. TDI19: You are a threat because you make great pics and have potential to win. Actually, I think the only reason we lost was because of Codaa5, so I change my vote to him. Zeke: But, it's not like I try to be a threat.... Owenguy101: I don't think Ezekielguy's a threat. Now finish up so I can vote off someone. TDI19: Codaa! Owenguy101: Okay. Goodbye Codaa. Go away. See you next time. Day 7 (to be done tomorrow) Nalyd: *shocked* Zekey is still here???? Sunshine: *does a backflip over Nalyd's head* HIII RENNIE!!!!! Nalyd: *whispers to her* Zekey goes next. (a huge wave suddenly appears and Owenguy lands) Owenguy101: Hello everyone! Sunshine: SHARK!!!!! *throws a piece of ravioli at him* SOrrel: so sunshine does zekey like you or does nalyd like you? Owenguy101: It's time for the merge! Ekaj: Woot Woot! Nalyd: *reffering to Ekaj, coughing undrer his breath* Nerd, nerd. Owenguy101: The maining six of you that are here are now officially the gold team. Ekaj: Since you are on... CAN YOU POST THE CHALLENGE!! :l Owenguy101: Sure. Ekaj: Thank you. You need to be on this camp more. Zeke: What do you mean "I'm still here"? I'm not a threat I told you. Nalyd: Bigger threat than Codaa. Zeke: WHY??? I'm doing nothing! It's not like I'm being MEAN!!! Nalyd: Your pics are okay. Codaa's were terrible. I'd rather be up against him. Zeke: BUT A THREAT?? REALLY!!!! Nalyd: You're one of the better picture makers here! What answer are you looking for?????? Zeke: The answer I'm looking for is....is... DO YOU LIKE CHOCLATE MILK????????????????????????????????? Nalyd: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm drinking it right now! LOL!) CHOCOLATE MILK FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: CHOCOLATE MILK FOR ALL!!!!!! Zeke: YEAH!!! Oh... and Sunshine Nalyd and I found something very interesting. We have a question. Sunshine: Trying to figure that out m'self... I like cake, do you like cake, cause I like cake!!! Zeke: Well yeah I like cake but seriously what in the... Seventh challenge Owenguy101: AH! Get that pic away! Zeke: Ok, but you're the one who made it. Nalyd: Challenge soon????????????? Sorrel: iok owenguy what are you talking about and i agree with nayld CHALLENGE Ekaj: (chanting) Challenge, Challenge, Challenge! Zeke: (Is bored, so throws things at the quarry) Ah, screw it we wanna challenge! Nalyd: Owenguy is always on but doesn't post... *sighs sadly* Owenguy101: The challenge is to show what a tdi character would look like on the beach. Since we're in the merge. There will be only one winner. Sorrel: could we recolor the caracters? Nalyd: Do we draw them or recolor? Owenguy101: You decide. Ekaj: Mine is Bridgette at the beach. Nalyd: Okay. This'll be fun! Owenguy101: Whatever you do Nalyd, don't show your pic to Sunshine. She'll go crazy. Nalyd: LOL. Sunshine: *behind Nalyd holding a spork menacingly* YOU DARE LOL AT SUCH AN EVIL THING???? *eyetwitch* Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Yes, and all the Courtney fans feel like they have the rights to make fun of Harold, but we Harold fans have no rights to insult any campers! Sunshine: You realize you just insulted me to my face, right? (LOL You'd think I'd hate Courtney since I'm obsessed with Duncan, but I like her!!! XD) Nalyd: I mostly refer to soembody on the TDI wiki who personally attacked me due to my dislike of Courtney. (Seriously, its a CARTOON!!!!!! LOL!) Sunshine: Boo! Give peace a chance!!! XD I can say something nice about every TDI character! Even Heather! ...though Heather's hard... (LOL, I like Courtney 'cause I live my Duncan obsessions through her... XD) Nalyd: (I like Harold because he's the underdog who deserves a break) Same here, but for me its hardest for Courtney. I think its easy to be nice about Heather. "She played the most strategic game and not is ridculed by millions." LOL Sunshine: (I find his pathetic attemtps to be cool hilarous XD) Whaddaya mean, "not ridiculed by millions"? She's BALD!!!! BALD!!!! *laughs* Nalyd: Forget the not. I remember those earlier camps.... LOL, so easy compared to today's standards. Sunshine: I missed out on those days... WAAAH!!! I feel like a n00b!!! Nalyd: if I was as evil and played as hard as I do now, I'd have won them all, LOL. Zeke: I made Tyler with the tether ball! Sunshine: I wouldn't say that, Nalyd... I just won your camp as CHRISTIN. Not exactly the image of evil and strength... XD Nalyd: Yeah, but only cause I dropped out. I would've gotten all the vote sif I was against Heather. Nice Zeke. Sunshine: Whatever... here's my pic! Nalyd: At the reunion we'll ask the jury who they would've voted oto if we had the rightful final two! Sunshine: Honestly, I wouldn't have voted for you, SINCE YOU'RE A MEANIE-PANTS WHO VOTED OFF DUNCAN!!! (LOL) Nalyd: I wouldn't have if Hetaher didn't play her idol! I think I'll take less of a leaderhsip role in the next camp. Sunshine: Which means I CAN TAKE OVER!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *realizes people are staring awkwardly at her* Uh, I mean... ravioli? TDI19: I am doing Heather and Lindsay at the beach. Nalyd: You know, Sunshine. Some people thinky ou're a threat on this camp. (CONF) Nalyd: If she doesn't win invincibility, I'll vote for Sunshine. Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd like an idiot and cocks head stupidly* Eh? (LOL Ezekiel moment!!!! That's a new one!!! XD) Nalyd: Well, you're very good with edits and re-colors. Some people might feel threatened. (CONF) Nalyd: I'm not afraid of her. I'm doing this for everyone else. Sunshine: *sighs* Is this still because of the caterpillars? Nalyd: *sky turns to black* We will never speak of that again. (CONF) Nalyd: Don't ask! That was during a dark time in my life... Nalyd: *sky turns back to its usual shade of polluted gray/green* Who will you vote for Sunshine? TDI19: Nalyd, are we still allied? Sunshine: Fine, Ren-nie. I don't know yet. Depends on who wins. And if isn't because of the unspeakable thingy, is it because of what happened with us after you graduated from Harvard? Nalyd: No, we will never speak of that either. People will be voting for you because you've got mad skillz. Sunshine: Seriously though, is that why you still don't like Duncan? Nalyd: No, i got over that a long time ago. I hate soembody else that stole soembody else from me. Sunshine: You saw that episode, too? Seriously though, you were so CUTE when you were in a fit of jealous rage... XD Nalyd: *fakes laughs* And you were just ADORABLE when you filed for a restraining order...... (LOL) Sunshine: I told you, that was my sister. She said something about putting you in an a-sigh-luhm... dunno what that is. (LOL) TDI19: Uhhh... Sunshine, you don't have a sister. Nalyd: (True story coming up) My dad is in that! My mom called him and he says "Thank God you called. I'm going to jail." It turned out he got a job there as a guard! Anyway, really, you might get voted out. Sunshine: Have you ever heard of RAVIOLI??? And I doubt it, considering I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!!!!! Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Id liek to see you try. Sunshine: Oh yeah? Bring it, string bean! (Quoting LeShawna is fun!) Nalyd: Look at it the way I do: Ekaj and Zekey are allied, and TDI19 might be after going against the plan. You and Sorrel allied, which means I might be the swing vote. Besides, I'm gonna unleash my WICKED SKILLZ! Sunshine: *holds up rabid weasel* I wouldn't, otherwhise I have a friend for you... Nalyd: *turns paler than Christin* Eep. Nalyd: TDI19, are you with Sorrel and Christin, or Zeke and Ekaj?